Virtual Love
by wereoneandthesame
Summary: Mitchie Lovato and Alex Gomez are both famous, but have never met. A certain website (could it be this one?) brings them together, but can anything happen between them when they barely know eachother's names? Written by thatwizardatcamprock and everyhelloendswithagoodbye. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Mitchie's POV (thatwizardatcamprock)**

It's crazy what fans can come up with. Especialy when they have acess to a website that was actually made so that they can create their own fictions using celebrities as their characters. I had no idea such a thing as fanfiction existed until someone pointed it out to me.

My name's Michelle Torres, but I perfer the name Mitchie. I'm fifteen and will be sixteen in August. Just last year, I went to this summer camp that was all about music and got myself famous, but of course, there had been a lot of drama before anything happened. Now I had released an album and had a very strong fan base. What I didn't know, is that my own fans had made me out to be gay. Not all of them, just most of them. I got a tweet from a fan asking if I had ever heard of fanfiction. From all the replies I gathered it was popular.

So I had gone on fanfiction and took my time figuiring out just what it was. I had never thought of something like this before. A place where everyone and anyone can post stories that they wrote on their favorite show, movie, book etc. They even had crossovers where you could mix two different stories. I went to the section I would be in and found almost every story to be about me and my friend, Shane Gray, falling love. Typical. Deciding I wasn't interested in reading about feelings that I didn't have for someone I didn't really like, I decided to look at the crossovers.

The most common crossover was mine with Wizards of Waverly Place. This struck me as odd seeing as how I had nothing to do with that show. I had seen most of it and I really liked it,but why would there be so many stories that would put me with those characters. I clicked on the WOWP section and scrolled down the list. I found myself even further confused when I couldn't find a story that didn't have me paired with Selena Russo. I hadn't met Alex, the actress who played Selena, I hadn't even talked to the girl. I was creeped out that

I clicked on the WOWP section and scrolled down the list. I found myself even further confused when I couldn't find a story that didn't have me paired with Selena Russo. I hadn't met Alex, the actress who played Selena, I hadn't even talked to the girl. I was creeped out that they had paired me with another girl, but I decided to try one of the stories. I found myself captivated in each story as I read them. I even momentarily forgot they were about me.

It wasn't long before I had a story of my own posted. I know it seems conceited to write fanfictions about myself, but I thought it would be fun. It was a chance to finally control my life as I wanted it. I updated my story everyday, and when I wasn't updated, I was reading.

I read so many different fanfictions, and loved so many of them. I had decided to just be another random person when I was reading or writing so I wouldn't have to think about it.

I found one story to be intriuguing. It wasn't completed, but most stories weren't. It again was pairing me with Selena Russo, but I didn't care. After a while I saw the author of that fic was reviewing on my own story and I was flattered completely. They told me I was their inspiration, and I felt completely over joyed. I continued to read their story and they continued to review on mine. Then one day when I was checking their profile to see if they updated, I saw they had another story up. I couldn't believe it, they had dedicated the story to me! And not celebrity me, Fanfiction me. No one knew that I was the actual Mitchie Lovato.

I read the story and found myself crying. It was truly beautiful and inspiring. I couldn't help wonder why they would mention my name in something so amazing. The writing was perfect, I found no flaws or errors and I loved their metaphors and analogies. I reviewed, but I didn't feel it was enough. I wanted to thank this person and let them know just how grateful I was. So I did what anyone would do. I PMed them.

PM; Private message. I took my time trying to word it so I wouldn't sound like some stalker or something. I didn't really want to make a fool of myself either, or sound conceited. After typing, erasing, and re-typing over and over, this is what I came up with.

_Hey, I can't tell you enough how truly honored I am to even have you review my story. I couldn't believe it when I checked your profile to see if you updated Befuddled and found Trooper. I can't tell you how happy I am that you like my writing. If anything You are he inspiration here. I look forward to reading your future work. I was truly blown away by your story. It was very well written and in my eyes is an example of true work of art. Thank you so much for reading my story and for mentioning me in your incredibly amazing fanfiction. _

I hit send and waited. I updated my stories while I waited and it was an hour before they responded.

**Alex POV (everyhelloendswithagoodbye)**

If people really know about fame, they would realize it's not all it's cracked up to be. Here I am, in a hotel room with all the curtains closed. There's pounding on the door, but I don't bother getting up to check who it is. I already know.

"Alex Gomez!" Screams penetrated my small space. If I looked out the window, I was pretty sure I'd s

ee a good-sized crowd.

There was more yelling, cheering, and whistling. The people outside had started singing one of my newest singles. But intsead of slow down, it was come down. Way to be creative.

Groaning, I drove my head even deeper into the pillows, but the noises did not let up. I love my fans, but what does a girl have to do to get some peace and quiet? I heard someone shouting even louder than all the people, and by some miracle, the sound stopped. I walked to the door and peeked out the eyehole. The hallway was completely empty. Outside, the singing had stopped, and I figured there was no longer anyone there either. I silently thanked the hotel manager, David, who had obviously cleared the fans out. I stepped back away from the door, and I heard a crackling sound. I bent down to pick it up.

It was a note. _Ever tried fanfiction? There are stories about you_. -HR

Normally, I wouldn't trust these kinds of papers, but I was curious. Stories about... me?

I went to my laptop and clicked the little internet icon, and typed _fanfiction_.

Sure enough, there was the website. I clicked on the link and the home page opened up.

This was curious. How did I ever get onto something like this? But then I understood. My show! Wizards of Waverly Place would be under the TV section. Crossovers, or regular? I clicked on normal first. The page was filled with new adventures that I went through. I found some that paired me with my brother, ew. Or my boyfriend with my brother, ew. Or... well, I was done with this. I went back to the crossovers. The top thing on the list was Camp Rock. Weird, I had nothing to do with that movie, or the sequel. Nevertheless, I opened the page.

A quick scroll down told me that practically all of them paired me up with... Demi Torres? She was the main character. What the heck? I'd never even met Mitchie Lovato, the girl who plays her.

At first, I was disgusted. This went completely against all of my morals and my stomach churned when I read some of them that included M rated stuff. But the more I read, the more I began to like these stories. A lot of them were very realistic, well-written, and over all very fun to read. I found myself drawn particularly to an author called 'thatsingeratwaverly.' They're stories were really good... and I had to admit, the more I read their story, the more I loved it. In fact, I started my own story, and paired myself up with this Demi girl. I had read plenty of fanfictions to know how to make them act, and I was set.

The more I read the story by 'thatsingeratwaverly,' the more I loved it. I found myself leaving encouraging reviews, and I realized this author had become my inspiration.

I decided to write a one-shot and dedicate it to this person. It took me a while, but I finally finished. I wiped my brow and clicked 'publish.' Now I would just have to wait.

I logged off and walked across my hotel room. I had been here for three weeks, waiting for someone to give me the 'okay' so I could leave. I had already performed a couple of days ago, so it wouldn't be much longer.

My phone was ringing. I took the call. Apparently they wanted me to do an extra concert for more publicity, but I turned them down. I was tired and I needed to get back home for some relaxation. (Yeah, right) It took an hour for me to convince my manager to let me go, but he finally agreed, albeit reluctantly. I ended the call, and I found myself walking back to my computer and logging back into fanfiction.

I had a message?

I clicked the inbox button. Oh my...it was 'thatsingeratwaverly!'

_Hey, I can't tell you enough how truly honored I am to even have you review my story. I couldn't believe it when I checked your profile to see if you updated Befuddled and found Trooper. I can't tell you how happy I am that you like my writing. If anything You are he inspiration here. I look forward to reading your future work. I was truly blown away by your story. It was very well written and in my eyes is an example of true work of art. Thank you so much for reading my story and for mentioning me in your incredibly amazing fanfiction. _

My eyes widened. I typed a reply in a rush.

_ Oh my gosh, thank you so much for that message! I can't believe this... and you are my inspiration, not the other way around!_

I wondered if she was still on, but the logical part in my brain said she had probably got off a while ago, seens how the message had been sent around an hour ago, which meant she had spotted my one-shot practically the second it was published. I waited anxiously for her reply, the stuffy hotel room no longer existing. I was back to living my life in my computer. The way I liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mitchie POV (thatwizardatcamprock)**

I smiled at the response I had gotten. I hadn't seen the message under that:

_I worked really ** Trooper, so I'm so glad that you liked it! And I have another fan? Oh my gosh, I am bursting with happiness! (Did you really like Trooper? I wasn't sure if I did a good job.) _

Had I seen it, I would have told her that I loved Trooper and I had read it over at least three times, but I hadn't seen that message, so the conversation continued.

_You think you can't believe it? XD My own brother won't even read my fanfics, and yet here's someone telling me I'm their inspiration. You have no idea how happy that makes me!_

It was true. Nick, my brother, wouldn't even read the summary to any of my stories. He had showed me fanfiction after I had asked him if he knew what the tweet was talking about. He thought I was just weird for writing stories about myself, he said he'd be too creeped out to read any of them. This response came faster than the last.

_Yeah, you're not the one who just found about ANOTHER fan, plus their inspiration just PMed and said they loved their story! HOW? I worked really hard to make Trooper sound okay, but I didn't think it was that great. And you have a brother? Me too! Mine's younger, and he won't read my work either... he doesn't really read much though. He's more like a hairless monkey who plays video games...at least yours has some intellect. Mine is turning slowly into a primitive blob. _

I laughed thinking about how my brother was the same.

_Haha My brothers older than me. He's always more popular than me in anythng, except fanfic. He actually showed me fanfiction and he's always reading he still wont even read my summaries. I would read his if he actually wrote any. I guess he's too busy with his games. And your story IS amazing. I played the song Trooper and read it a second time. It truly is awesome. And fits the song._

We exchanged a few more words before Dallas, my older sister, told me I had to go shopping with her. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay and chat with keepitsweetkeepitslow. That was the author's name. Reluctantly I told her I had to go, but now without the promise of talking later.

My sister always drove about an hour away to go to this one store that was cheaper. We were grocery shopping which made it even worse that clothes shopping. I spent the whole time I was there thinking of this person that had me so intrigued.

**Alex POV (everyhelloendswithagoodbye)**

I kept telling myself she wasn't going to respond immediately, but I refreshed the page again and again. To my joy, a reply popped up almost at once.

I read it, and laughed. It sounded like she was in the same predicament I was, brother-wise. And of course she was happy about having someone think she was their inspiration, I mean honestly, who wouldn't? But she made it sound as if the world was ending, which made me smile.

I typed a message that told her of my own sibling issues. Max is a year younger than me, but he is such a video game addict I barely know anything else about him anymore.

I got a text telling me that I would get the next week off, which made me grin. Good. More time for computer and sleep. I rarely get to sleep in anymore.

Now she had a new message for me. I opened it and read about how her brother was a real idiot. Ah, no big deal, I can relate. She also said some pretty amazingly nice things about Trooper. I fealt my heart soar just by reading the words, I was that happy about it. Here was the girl I write fanfics pretty much _for_, and she's saying she really likes my story, and it fits exactly where it was meant to in the fanfiction world? I think I've just died and gone to heaven.

My fingers flew across the keyboard.

_Oh, wow. My brother's 1 year younger than me, and he's still more popular than me.. :P MY HEART IS BURSTING WITH HAPPINESS! Oh. My. Gosh... :) _

I meant the last part for her flattery about Trooper. It really did mean a lot to me. She says in reply...

_:D You know I would love to continue on a conversation, especially since I don't have a life, my computer lives one for me, But I actually have to go shopping with my older sister so I have to go now. Will you be on later? I would really like someone to talk to. _

I smiled, glad she was going to let me continue to talk to her.

_Oh my gosh, we have so much in common. Yeah, I don't have a life either... and when I asked a Wal-mart person if they carried any I kinda got kicked out. Do you like any singers? I'll be on... 24/7. Just give me a message. I'll be waiting *evil smirk* And I hope we can PM often! I love being inspired by my inspiration! :D_

Just because I'm a celebrity doesn't mean I can't be inspired by someone else! I waited impatiently for her response, but it came quickly.

_Oh my gosh are you kidding me? I LOVE singers! Well, two in particular. My family thinks Its becoming a problem because I am so obsessed with both of them. They call it CWS: celebrity worship syndrome. They're all annoyed usually from my fan talk :P_

I felt my cheeks stretch into a smile yet again. This girl somehow made me feel at rest, like I could say anything.

_My family ignores me, which I kind of like, besides my ape-brother, of course. He focuses 48% of his attention on video games and being popular, and roughly 52% on being annoying. To me. When my parents aren't around. But that's cool... I love CWS! I worship the worship syndrome, music is my life, and God is, well, everything put together. Are you a Christian?_

It was true. Ever since I became a celebrity, I was kind of shunned in the house for some reason. I've tried to talk to them, but it's kind of hard to get answers when you're getting the cold shoulder. And I do love CWS! Who wouldn't? I had singers that I really liked, and apparently me and her had those in common. Cool!

It only took one refresh to get another little one near the Private Messages box. A few clicks, and I was able to scan the message.

_yEAH I am gtg now talk to ya later! _

I sat back, reread our conversation, and turned off my computer. I'd turn it back on in a couple hours to see if she was back. Then we would really talk. For some reason, I found myself thinking about this person, and then thinking about why I was thinking about them. No matter, we would talk later.


End file.
